Lucas Cornell
Lucas Cornell Stokes (born 1988), or Lucas Cornell, is a African-American gangster who heads a criminal organization out of his club in Harlem. He was one of Erichsburg gangster Bugsy Erikson's mentors. He is known as the "king" of Harlem. Early life Lucas was born in 1988 in Harlem. His mother and father ran a small-time restaurant and his uncle ran a barber shop. He has a brother, sister and several cousins. He is a childhood friend of future Italian-American gangsters Carlo Micanglo and Thomas Antonelli and future hitman Hernan Alvarez. Being a mob kingpin He used his techniques that he learned from his mentor as a kid to use it for the rest of his life to get what he wanted, when he wanted. He began a gang in Harlem and expanded into Queens and the Bronx. He was protected from the law via his use of buying the police and his cousin, whom he extremely disliked, who was an aspiring councilwoman and wannabe congresswoman. He expanded his business to: extortion, gambling, money laundering, auto theft, bookmaking, corruption, small time drug trafficking and hit contracts. He also bought a successful blues/jazz nightclub in Harlem and several restaurants to look legitimate to the community. He soon became an influential member of the community. Hernan became his right-hand man and main hitman. Rivalries and wars Erikson-Belov war Stokes-Micanglo war Erikson-Csokas war Personal life Lucas Prohibtion Attempted murder and war In order to cut ties with her organized crime ties to Lucas, Miranda had sent a hitman disguised as a messenger to Lucas at his office in his nightclub. He met the "messenger", and he told him "Sorry, but the Congresswoman wishes to cut ties forever"; but Lucas knew that he was a hitman. As the hitman pulled out a lupara, Jerome Shapiro came behind the hitman with a garrote wire and pulled him by the giant window in his office overlooking the nightclub and as the hitman got Jerome off of him, Lucas shot him in the knee with his M1911 and threw him out the window. He then went down to the floor of the nightclub and stepped on the hitman's back and said, "I'll give her my reply, myself" and shot him in the head with Miranda'a personal S&W Model 64. Stokes-Sherman War The failed hit triggered a small war between the two factions, destroying Miranda Sherman's reputation and hope to get into the White House. The war lasted two months, with Miranda losing quickly. War ends On March 3, 2019, he made a deal with one of her bodyguards in order to easily kill her easily. As she entered into her warehouse, Lucas and several hitmen assaulted the compound. As soon as the gunfire broke out, she was placed into a saferoom. After eliminating her bodyguards on the outside, Leroy Matthews and Hernan shot the other remaining bodyguards in the back while she was calling for backup and shot her in the knee. As soon as that was done, Lucas entered the room and told her, "I think you're right, we shouldn't associate with each other anymore" and then shot her in the heart with her own gun. Category:Boss Category:Stokes crime syndicate